clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Constitution
= RATIFICATION = *This Constitution, the Code, and the Bylaws will be written, along with a project:TLDR COC if the vote passes. Please let me write the rest before you vote. I give you my WORD. This WILL WORK. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 01:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC) For (5) #I didn't fall asleep reading this one! (I did reading the old one...) --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 23:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) #The old COC was really boring to read. This one looks better.--12yz12ab Talk to me 23:23, July 8, 2010 (UTC) #I agree, this is a great Constitution!-- Sanchonachos The Maple Leaf Forever!! 01:49, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ##Then take a gander at the Code. =P ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Together with the Bing Spreeze.']]) View this template 23:28, July 8, 2010 (UTC) #Yes, for my friend! 02:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) #*does the opposite of Austin* YES YES YES YES YES!!! 23:53, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Against (5) #Overly complex, XBOX HUGE, unneeded. We needed a slimming down (reorganization and removing policies that don't make sense anymore), not more. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (dial the waaaambulance) 09:37, July 9, 2010 (UTC) #NO WAY. No one is going to be able to put up with a Bylaws, a Constitution, and a big honking Code. How are we supposed to read through all of this? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Together with the Bing Spreeze.']]) View this template 19:29, July 9, 2010 (UTC) #NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! Too dang complicated. --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 19:43, July 9, 2010 (UTC) # I'm usually for TS's ideas, but the COC is fine with me. This complicates matters, but we could always put the rules we like here onto the COC. --HF #I read some of the code and I didnt like it Dancing Penguin 12:42, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Commentary *A TLDR COC will be written to supplement this. **Is the TLDR COC my proposal? Dancing Penguin 08:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ***Yes indeed! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 11:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ****You'll have to add simplified clauses from the other policies, though. TLDR Consitution, TLDR Bylaws, TLDR Code, you know. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Together with the Bing Spreeze.']]) View this template 14:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *****Yeah sure Dancing Penguin 14:19, July 6, 2010 (UTC) * Why should this be abolished if CP ceases to exsist? We're a Fanon Wiki, we don't need it to continue. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh.]] 21:17, July 9, 2010 (UTC) *TS, you haven't even voted yet on your own bill! --Dan Beronews (Talk/Edits/Blog) 11:09, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Suggestions/Improvements * Only a two-thirds majority of BOSSMASTERS can amend the Constitution. Anyone should be able to vote in a policy-changing bill. The supermajority clause still holds, though. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Together with the Bing Spreeze.']]) View this template 01:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Make a specific law that aplies to votes. 14 days is from the creation of the vote to the end of the vote, as a minimum, unless a later time is specified. This is to prevent votes from passing prematurely, before all users can vote. Also, the vote has to be made known, on the header or the main page. And remember, I still have no idea what this whole thing is about. TL;DR version plz?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-The fez is now cool. 01:36, July 6, 2010 (UTC) **The protocols for voting on everything but Constitutional amendments are in the Bylaws. They're coming. ALSO, THERE WILL BE A TLDR VERSION. YOU WRITE THAT. --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 01:40, July 6, 2010 (UTC) * This is the overly complicated version of the TLDR rules. It deals with specific cases. This way, no one can slip through with loopholes. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Together with the Bing Spreeze.']]) View this template 01:38, July 6, 2010 (UTC) *Okay, I've changed my mind. This whole thing is overly complicated. The Code is too ding-dong big, and it's too complex to be effective. Not to mention we have a Bylaws and Constitution to deal with. How is anyone going to understand the "real" policies? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Together with the Bing Spreeze.']]) View this template 17:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) **Please, have mercy! --† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Ah say ah say, make wwaaaaaaayyy fo da Kingfish of Loo-zee-annhah. † 00:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Section 9 *I think we don't need Section 9. What does we moving, TurtleShroom dying or the US being nuked has to do with this anyways? Also, the wiki will still be alive if Wikia or Club Penguin cease to exist and it doesn't mention votes Dancing Penguin 14:13, July 6, 2010 (UTC) **Votes are in the Bylaws, DP. The Constitution solely authorizes the site government and cements everything. **The USA being nuked is actually in most RL business bylaws/consitutions. **If Project Tern goes through, we'll remake the government our way with no Staff breathing down our necks. **Without me, you are free to go crazy and do what you wish. I'm stopping you and will stop you until my death or resignation. It's an anti-overhaul measure. **If CP ceases to exist, we'd have an excuse to restructure the site. **If Wikia ceases to exist, we do too. They're our host. ***--† TurtleShroom™! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) GOD BLESS AMERICA! † 22:30, July 6, 2010 (UTC)